Gallagher Girls: Baby bump in the road
by danceislife13
Summary: When good girl Liz finds out she's pregnant she doesn't know what to do. She tries to hide it but she can't do it alone. Liz needs help and someone she can trust but the person she finds that in is shocking. As the tale of Liz's pregnancy unfolds secrets are revealed, hearts are broken and friendships are destroyed.
1. Liz is pregnant

This really has nothing to do with the Gallagher Girl books, it's just kind of a crazy scenario I made up for fun using the characters. I honestly think Liz is too smart and good to get pregnant as a teen. By the way, the girls are still spies attending Gallagher Academy in this story. Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Ally Carter

* * *

Liz's POV

Breathe. Just breathe Liz. My heart is racing. My skin feels hot. Too hot. I'm not getting enough air in my lungs. My vision is graying over. BREATHE! I mentally shout at myself. But I can't. The air just won't come.

"Lizzy? Are you okay?" Cammie calls to me through the bathroom door.

"I-I'm fine," I gasp in enough air to push the words out.

"You don't sound good. I'm coming in," Cammie pushes the door open a crack and peeks in. I'm sitting on the toilet seat, doubled over, gasping.

"Oh Lizzy! What's wrong?" Cammie rubs my back in gentle circles.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just have um cramps," I lie weakly. Cammie can tell that I'm not being honest but I know she won't push it.

"Do you need something? I can go get some Ibuprofen from the nurse," Cammie offers.

"No. I'll be ok. I just need a minute alone please," I whisper.

"Ok. I'm here if you need me Liz," Cammie slowly walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door silently behind her.

"I'm pregnant," I whisper. It sounds weird. No not weird, wrong. It sounds wrong. I can't be pregnant. I just can't! It's not part of the plan. I'm supposed to finish at Gallagher then join the CIA and help my family get out of debt. Pregnancy is not part of that plan. My family needs me. Nobody at Gallagher Academy knows that I'm here on scholarship. Nobody knows that my family is broke. Nobody knows that we spent all of our money getting treatment for my mom. She had cancer a few years ago, before I came to Gallagher. She lived and it went away but my family is in severe debt. We couldn't afford the treatments but we couldn't let my mom die either. Before I came to Gallagher Academy I hacked into banks computers and stole money. I also sold my hacking services to anyone who needed me. No questions asked. And when I got caught instead of going to prison, I was sent to Gallagher so I could use my skills for good. But if I really am pregnant I can't finish school and join the CIA. I can't help my family.

"Oh Lizzy. What have you done?" I murmur to my reflection in the mirror.


	2. Cammie is suspicious

Sorry but this chapter is a little lame. I'm trying to find a good way to kick the story off so we can get into the fun drama but I still suck at writing so it's going to be a little sucky for a couple chapters but please stick with me:)

* * *

Cammie's POV

Liz has been acting weird all week. First I found her crying in the bathroom, clearly upset but denying everything. Then she kept asking Bex, Macey and I if we thought she looked fat and everyday during lunch she blabbed about a strange craving she had for shark fin soup- an Asian delicacy that she tried one time on a mission in China but spat out calling it "disgusting, revolting and downright icky".

"Bleh!" As I listen to Liz retching in the bathroom I know I have to do something to help her. When the door swings open and she emerges I instantly bombard her.

"Lizzy! Are you sick? You've been acting funny all week. I'm worried about you," I pepper her with my concerns.

"Back off Cammie! You don't have to be so nosy all the time," Liz snaps peevishly. I reel back as if she slapped me. Liz has never spoken to me so harshly before. She's always compassionate and kind.

"Liz, I'm just trying to help you," I try again.

"I don't need your help! Believe it or not but I don't always need the great and powerful Cammie Morgan coming to my rescue," Liz growls angrily. I'm not usually a sensitive person but hearing Liz call me nosy and accuse me of trying to be Superman really stings.

"I'm going to get some dinner," I mutter quietly letting the door to our room slam shut behind me.

* * *

"Cam, don't take it personally. She's probably just PMSing," Macey assures me during dinner.

"Yeah, you know Liz loves you," Bex adds.

"I know but I think there's something up with her. I mean she's just not acting like Liz anymore," I share my concerns with my best friends.

"Maybe she has a big test coming up," Macey suggests.

"Or maybe she and Jonas are having a fight," Bex muses.

"Nah, Jonas would never do anything to piss her off. That boy is head over heels for her," Macey argues.

"Maybe he's like pressuring her. You know to have sex or something," Bex lowers her voice on the last part.

"Liz losing her virginity? No way. Our little Lizzy would never do that, at least not until she's like 30."

"Duh! That's why he's pressuring her and she's feeling stressed and taking her anger out on those around her like Cammie," Bex points out.

"Guys focus! I think we can all agree that Liz is still a virgin and plans to stay that way for a while no matter what Jonas wants," I try to make peace between my friends.

"Well if Jonas isn't the problem, then what's wrong with Liz?" Macey asks.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

* * *

Will Cammie figure out that Liz is pregnant?


	3. Liz's Confession

Liz's POV

"We're only doing this because we love you Lizzy. Now tell us what's up with you or I swear I will smash your laptop into a million pieces right now!" Bex raises the hammer in her hand.

"STOP! Fine, I'll talk. Just leave the laptop alone!" I cry. Bex drops the hammer on to the floor. I take a deep breath and as I release it all of the words coming spilling out.

"ImpregnantandImreallyreallyscaredandIhavenoideawh attodo!" I watch the faces of my roommates closely. Cammie looks shocked, Bex looks confused and Macey looks like I just took off my clothes and started doing back flips.

"Are you sure?" Cammie is the first one to be able to make a coherent sentence.

"Yes. I took about ten pregnancy tests and I've been throwing up almost every morning," I confess.

"Oh Lizzy!" Macey wraps me in a giant hug and strokes my hair like my mom used to when I had a nightmare as a little girl.

"Wait! You had sex and didn't tell us?!" Bex looks hurt.

"I was scared to. Everyone thinks of me as the innocent little angel and I just couldn't ruin that."

"Liz, you know you can tell us anything and we won't ever think less of you," Cammie reaches over and squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"I know," I squeeze her hand back.

"Have you told Jonas yet?" Macey asks.

"Ummmm no. I can't tell him," I admit.

"He should know. He is the father after all," Bex insists.

"Yeah that's the thing. Jonas and I have never had sex," I whisper.

"What do you mean? Jonas is your boyfriend. If this baby isn't his then whose is it?"

* * *

The secret is out! Liz's roommates know she's pregnant but who is the father?


	4. The Father

Liz's POV

"Liz, who's the father?"

"Liz?"

"Lizzy please tell us."

I stare at my lap as my friends question me. I don't know how to tell them. How do you tell the people that thought they knew you better than anyone else in the world that you cheated on your amazing boyfriend and got pregnant?

"Preston," I whisper.

"Winters?" Cammie gasps. I nod my head slowly.

"Do you remember when we went on that mission in France last month?" I watch as my roommates recall the mission I'm talking about.

"Well that night that you all went to dinner with Zach, Grant and Nick I got lonely so I took a walk. As I passed the Eiffel Tower I ran into Preston and we started talking. I didn't mean for anything to happen but Jonas had been really distant lately and I thought he was about to break up with me and Preston was just such a good listener and the next thing I knew we were making out and then I woke up in a hotel with him the next morning," I can feel tears welling in my eyes but I blink them back.

"But you were never gone a whole night Lizzy. I think we would have noticed if we woke up and you weren't in our hotel room," Bex points out.

"I snuck back into our room while you were all still asleep," I explain.

"Are you going to tell Preston? About the baby I mean," Macey asks.

"I don't know," I can feel a tear slipping down my cheek but I don't wipe it away.

"He has to know that he's going to be a father," Cammie insists.

"I know but how do you tell a guy that you're not even dating that you're carrying his baby?" I start full out sobbing now.

"I'll do it if you want," Macey volunteers. I consider it for a second because she does know him the best but I decide that if anyone should tell him it should be me. I am the one that's pregnant after all.

_Knock, knock._

I look up at the sound of someone knocking on our door.

"Who is it?" Bex calls out.

"Nick, Grant, Jonas and Zach," Nick answers.

"Are you going to tell Jonas?" Bex whispers.

"Tell me what?" I whip around to see the boys standing in our room. Jonas is looking at me with one eyebrow raised curiously.


	5. Surprise Visitor

Liz's POV

"Bloody hell! Nobody said you could come in!" Bex yells at the boys.

"Liz? What do you have to tell me?" Jonas is staring at me so intently I feel like his eyes are going to bore holes into my head. I glance at my roommates quickly. Cammie's face tells me that she thinks I should be honest with Jonas, Bex shakes her head no and Macey just shrugs.

"Not now Jonas, it's not that important. How about we have dinner in town tomorrow? We can talk then," I try to smile at him but it feels forced and fake.

"Ok," I can tell that Jonas thinks something is wrong but I know he won't make a big deal out of it in front of our friends.

"So why are you here?" Bex demands.

"To see your beautiful face," Grant smirks at her.

"Aww, I don't know if I want to kiss you for your sweetness or punch your lying ass right now."

"As pretty as you are Bex, we're actually here because Mrs. Morgan said to tell you that Preston is here," Zach jumps in before Bex can beat Grant up.

"Preston? Like Preston Winters?" Macey asks.

"Um yeah. Who else would we be talking about?" Nick looks at her funny. I can feel all of the blood drain from my face. I feel like I'm going to faint. I grab the edge of the vanity to stabilize myself.

"Are you ok Liz?" Jonas grabs my shoulders and turns me to face him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I force another smile. If I have to keep faking happiness my face may just get stuck this way.

"You look like you're going to pass out," Jonas holds me an arms length away and examines my face. I frantically glance at my friends for help.

"We should go greet Preston. We'll catch up with you guys later," Cammie smiles and opens the door in the universal sign for _GET OUT! _As soon as the door closes behind the boys all of my roommates turn and look at me.

"You have to tell Preston he's the father!"

"Who are you going to tell first, Jonas or Preston?"

"Don't tell them together. Jonas may be a nerd but he's got spy training, he could kick Preston's ass."

"Tell Preston, not Jonas!"

"No tell Jonas, not Preston!"

"Don't tell either of them!"

"GUYS, SHUT UP!" My head is pounding as my friends all shout questions and advice at me.

"Sorry," they mutter.

"I'm sorry guys. I just need some time. It's all so confusing ," I feel really guilty about screaming at them.

"It's not that confusing. She cheated on her boyfriend, let some other boy in her pants and got knocked up," I hear Bex whisper to Macey. I know Bex is just upset that I yelled at her. She tends to get snappy when she's been offended.

"I'm going to the library. I need some time to think alone," I walk out of the room but instead of going to the library, I find a vent and shimmy inside. I need to find Preston. I'm not ready to talk to him yet but I need to see him. As I slink through the vents I hear my name from a distance and I follow the sound to Jonas, Zach, Nick and Grant's room.

"She's acting so weird. She's all secretive and surly," I hear Jonas' voice and I peek through the vent grate. He's sitting at his desk in front of his computer but he's looking across the room at someone I can't see.

"Liz is probably just on her period man," Grant suggests. _Oh yeah cause you're such an expert on girl's menstruation_, I think sourly.

"No, I don't think that's it. Liz has never acted like this before and aren't girls supposed to have periods like once a month or something?" I roll my eyes as Jonas replies to Grant. I can't believe they're discussing periods like they've had them before or something.

"That explains why Bex acts like she wants to gut me like a fish and feed me my intestines once a month," Grant sounds like he just discovered the biggest secret in the world.

"Nah that's just because you're you bro," Zach laughs at Grant. The boys continue to rag on Grant and I can tell I'm not going to get any useful information anytime soon so I crawl back to the main vent. As I venture a little farther I hear my name again. When I creep up to the next vent grate I see Macey, Bex and Cammie sitting in our room talking.

"Liz has just been such a beyotch lately!" Bex complains.

"It's just because she pregnant. She's hormonal and scared," Cammie defends me. Bex ignores her and plows on.

"Well that's all her fault and just because she had to go and act like a little slut one night doesn't mean that she can be a bitch to all of us," Bex stands up and starts pacing the room angrily.

"BEX! I see your point but Liz is one of our best friends and she needs our help right now!" Macey chastises her.

"Especially with Preston here!" Cammie adds.

"I know. I'm just kind of hurt. I mean Liz has never even raised her voice at us or anything and now she's always shouting and snapping at us and it hurts my feelings," Bex sighs and reclaims her spot on the floor. _I have to be nicer. My pregnancy is no excuse for how I've been treating my friends._ I silently scold myself. When I peek back down through the vent my friends have changed topics to clothes and I slowly start to back my way out of the side vent but a sound catches my attention and I stop moving. Someone is knocking on the door to my room.

"Come in," Macey calls.

"Hey girls!" I hear Preston's voice.

"Hi Preston!" Macey jumps up and hugs him.

"Where's Liz?" I guess he noticed my absence.

"Um she's…." Macey starts.

"In the lab. She's doing some extra credit project," Cammie finishes.

"Oh. Ummmm when you see her could you tell her that I want to talk to her?" Preston rubs the back of his neck.

"Of course," Cammie promises him.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Preston's eyes are glued to the ground.

"Sure," Macey smiles reassuringly at him.

"I slept with Liz. In Paris. It was an accident and I really need to make sure that we're still friends and stuff," Preston confesses.

"Of course you're still friends! Liz isn't mad or anything she's just a little scared and confused because she still has to tell Jonas and she has to tell Preston that she's pregnant," Macey realizes her mistake too late and slaps a perfectly manicured hand over her mouth.

"What?! Liz is pregnant?!" Preston's jaw drops open.


	6. Preston

I was kind of struggling with parts of this chapter but I finally finished so here it is!

* * *

Preston's POV

"What?! Liz is pregnant?!" My jaw drops open in shock.

"No!" Macey quickly answers trying to amend herself.

"What Macey meant is that Liz is pregnant with an idea for a new computer thingy," Bex jumps in.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I look at Bex like she's high.

"Nothing. Ignore Bex," Cammie smiles at me like nothing is wrong.

"Is Liz pregnant? With a baby I mean not an idea for a computer thingy," I ask semi-mocking Bex.

"Yes."

"No."

"We're not at liberty to say."

I eye Liz's roommates carefully trying to decipher who's telling the truth.

"Look, we're not supposed to tell you this but yes Liz is pregnant and it's yours," Macey finally spills. I don't know how to respond. Liz is a nice girl and all but I'm not in love with her and I'm not ready to be a father.

"Don't say anything to her. She has to tell you in her own time," Cammie advises.

"Is she absolutely sure she's pregnant?" I ask when I can finally formulate words.

"She hasn't seen a doctor yet but she took a ton of pregnancy tests and they were all positive," Bex replies.

"What should I do?" I look at the girls as if they hold all the answers in the world.

"Wait until she tells you, and then talk it out. Decide if you want to be part of the baby's life, if you want to get married-"

"If she wants you to drop off the face of the Earth," Bex interrupts Cammie.

"But what if we don't agree? What if she wants to get married and I don't?" I drop my head into my hands.

"You don't have to marry Liz to help her raise your child," Cammie informs me.

"Hell, Liz may not even want to marry you. She loves Jonas, you were just a one night stand," Bex adds.

"Thanks Bex, that makes me feel real special," I know sarcasm won't win me any help from the girls but I just feel so flustered.

"No problem buddy. I'm always here to boost egos and make people feel warm and fuzzy inside," Bex retorts. While everybody is talking nobody notices the small, blonde girl slip into the room until she's right to me.

"Hi Preston," Liz looks at me meekly. I just stare at her.

"Can we have a moment?" She asks shooing her friends out of the room. As soon as the door closes behind them she turns to me.

"So, I guess Macey told you. She loves her gossip," Liz laughs weakly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You're pregnant." It's not a question.

"Uh-huh," Liz nods slowly.

"I'm going to be a father."

"Hey guys you wanna-" Grant, Jonas, Nick and Zach barge into the room as I'm finishing my sentence.

"Who's going to be a father?" Jonas asks staring at Liz and me curiously.

"I am." It's no louder than a whisper but everyone in the room can hear it.

* * *

Please review. I have a few ideas for the next chapters but I would love your input!


	7. Jonas Finds Out

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I felt totally uninspired and I didn't want to write a chapter that was total crap. I know this is short but I felt like I owed you guys something. **

* * *

Jonas' POV

"Who did you knock up? Macey?" Grant asks Preston laughing.

"Hey man! That's MY girlfriend you're talking about!" Nick looks ready to rip Grant's head off.

"Sorry. But we all know that Macey and Preston had a thing before you guys started dating," Grant explains.

"No, it's not Macey. It's me." Liz's voice is so tiny that the sound of a pin dropping could override it but everyone in the room hears her nonetheless.

"Lizzy?" I reach out an arm towards her.

"I'm so sorry Jonas. It happened in Paris. We hadn't been talking very much and I thought you were going to break up with me and I- I was so stupid!" Lizzy sobs.

"Shhh. It's ok Lizard," I wrap my arms around Liz. It's hard to hear that she lost her virginity to another guy but I love her and nothing can change that. While I comfort Liz the others slip out of the room.

"Lizzy, I love you more than anything and I don't care that you're going to have another guy's baby. I still want to be with you," I hold her an arm's length away so I can look into her gorgeous, sky blue eyes. **(AN: I don't know if Liz's eye color was ever mentioned in the books but I imagine them as blue so if they're not I'm sorry)**

"Jonas, are you sure? I mean I'm going to be a mother in about 8 months," Liz wipes her eyes.

"Liz, I know this child isn't mine but if you'll let me, I would love to help you raise him or her."

"How did I get so lucky as to have the best boyfriend on the face of the Earth," Liz smiles at me. Her smile is dazzling. It's brighter than the Sun it's self and as white as a polar ice cap.

"Well I can't argue with you there. I am pretty fantastic," I attempt to make her laugh.

"You're starting to sound like Zach, Nick and Grant!" Liz giggles.

"I know. I really need to stop spending so much time with those tools." Liz laughs again and I feel like everything is going to be alright. So what if my girlfriend is seventeen and pregnant? Who cares if the baby isn't mine? In that moment all that matters is that I love Liz more than I have loved anyone in my entire life.

* * *

**I had some requests that Jonas not be angry so I hope I made you guys happy. There will be some major twists and drama coming up soon though because how interesting is a story where everything is happy and nice and perfect all the time? I might not update for a while because I do like to hang out with my friends in the summer and I'm really busy with dance and babysitting right now. Please review and give me suggestions! The more reviews and suggestions I get, the faster I'll update.**


	8. Ruined Skirts and Infidelity

Bex's POV

**Sorry I've taken so long to update but I was having major Writer's Block! I've been meaning to say this forever but I keep forgetting so; thank you to Juliette- Tiggy for all of your lovely reviews! Thank you to all of my other fabulous reviewers too!**

* * *

"Sooooo….how did Jonas take the news?" Cammie asks Liz trying not to sound like she's prying.

"Really well actually," Liz smiles.

"He wasn't mad? He didn't threaten to put a nasty virus on Preston's computer or anything?" Macey looks up from her nail filing briefly.

"Nope, he even said that he wanted to help me raise the baby," Liz looks about ready to burst into tears of joy. It's probably the pregnancy hormones.

"That's fantastic Lizzy! Seriously, you have the best boyfriend ever! I mean I love Zach and all but Jonas is amazing!" Cammie rambles.

"Damn!" I look over at Macey. She has pink nail polish running down the front of her skirt.

"My skirt is ruined!" She wails.

"Mace, it's just a skirt. You have a million more of them." Cammie tries to soothe her.

"But this one is my favorite!" I watch as Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter, goes into full- out meltdown mode over a piece of fabric that barely even covers her bum. **(A/N: I feel that Bex's British-ness should come out more) **

"Come on Mace. Let's go see if Mrs. Morgan has any stain removers," I grab her hand and gently guide her out the door. The last thing that anyone needs right now is Macey in a rampage over a soiled skirt.

As we walk down the hallway I give up on comforting Macey because when her clothes are destroyed there is no calming her. I instead try to start a conversation but all of my attempts are in vain as all Macey wants to talk about is how great that skirt makes her legs look and how many "life changing events" have occurred while she wore that skirt. You would think she was giving a eulogy at a funeral.

Macey is babbling about how she will never find another skirt that matches some top she got in Milan when I suddenly stop walking. She slams straight into my back and I cover her mouth as she starts to ask why I stopped moving. I just point to the case that holds Gillian Gallagher's sword or more specifically, to the lip- locked couple standing in front of it.

"Is that….?!" Macey hisses pointing to the guy. I nod slowly.

"Jonas," I whisper watching as he winds his fingers into the girl's hair, Macey's skirt crisis completely forgotten.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness but I just couldn't write any more than this. I promise to make the next chapter longer if I get some nice reviews, even just one little word:) Please tell me who you think Jonas should be kissing! I really don't know who it's going to be yet.**


End file.
